


attention to detail

by pointsnorth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Wineport AU where everything is nice and no one is hurt, and we just have two silly lordlings trying to make their own life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the smaller victories that count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	attention to detail

“How does it look?”

There’s ink smeared on Francel’s wrist, a fine black birthmark, but the prototype label is pristine and perfect. He’d worked so hard to make sure that it was neat, picturesque and eye-catching; although it’s at complete odds with Haurchefant’s messy little doodle (an attempt at some kind of logo), it’s–

“Absolutely wonderful!”

They’ve spent bells agonising over what to call it, and several times Haurchefant had muttered something about how he’d much rather be out tending to the vines than doing this; if not for Francel’s hand repeatedly stroking at his forearm, he’d be long gone.

And it’s paid off, oh how it’s paid off. Sure, they’re going to get laughed off by more serious vintners until they’ve been here for another twenty cycles, but they’ve finally got their first bottle of wine and be damned if they’re not going to make many more. They’ll make wine until Francel’s sunburns become tanlines and Haurchefant’s hair loses its blue sheen, and they’ll make wine until people stop looking at them oddly and whispering. “Skyltibraena wine…Are you really sure that people will buy a wine with such a violent name, dearest?” Haurchefant just laughs, brings Francel in for a bear hug and smacks a wet kiss onto his freckled cheek (ah, the joy of a sunnier climate).  
“Does the name _really_ matter? We’ve made it! And now we just have to stomp the grapes, and strain them, and– Well, we have so much to do, but we did it! We’re on our way to making a terribly humble life for ourselves!”

At the words ‘terribly humble’, Francel can’t even try to hide his smile; it’s not as if he’s any stranger to less-than-extravagant lifestyles, but…it’s infinitely better like this, with sunshine and grape-stomping and wine-tastings and _Haurchefant looking happier than he ever has._


End file.
